From the Darkness Into the Light
by allie-the-fanatic
Summary: [Exalted] A Sidereal and a Solar team up to help an Abyssal become a Solar. Rating for mild violence and soontocome innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

-A/N: Most of this is not technically mine.A lot belongs to the White Wolf company.Huro Tsin belongs to my boyfriend. Hissing of Black Serpents is mine.Khan (who will be in the next chapter belongs to the other player in this game.This is a story of the epic-level Exalted game I am running. This first chapter is actually just a mod I ran with Huro's player to get him where he is supposed to be for the story line.-

A tentative knock at the door of the infirmary pulled Huro Tsin's attention from his two unconscious students. An attractive Asian-looking man, the Sidereal Chosen of Endings was clad in a suit with starmetal pinstripes. The elder Exalt was mildly surprised by the intrusion, but his long centuries prevented the slightest hint of it from showing on his face. "Yes?"

The air-aspected spirit servant bowed low and said respectfully, "A messenger is here to speak to you."

Huro raised an eyebrow. "Very well, send him in."

The servant beckoned, and a water spirit flowed through the door. He, too, bowed before the martial arts master and said, "My master, Lytek, requests an audience with you at your convenience."

_Lytek? _Huro thought. _He has never called for me before. I wonder what he could want... _Aloud, he told the messenger, "I will see him as soon as I may." He waved a hand dismissively and his own servant showed the other out.

Shortly thereafter, Huro was leaving his dojo and wandering through Yu-Shan to the Bureau of Heaven, where he walked in as if he owned the place. After all, he was a Sidereal. Arriving at the office of Lytek, Daimyo of Exaltation, he entered to find the god carefully pruning an Exalted Essence and very absorbed in his work.

"You wished to see me?" Huro was a firm believer in getting straight to the point.

The god, a man seemingly made of light, looked up from his work, startled. Then his face burst into a wide smile. "Ah, Huro Tsin, how good to see you! You see, I require your special brand of skills and would be most grateful if you would assist me."

Huro was as stoic as ever. "I'm listening."

The god rose from his chair, setting aside his tools, and strode around the desk. He began to explain. "Huro, as you may know, I give what support I can to the Gold Faction and, thus, to the Cult of the Illuminated."

The Sidereal was nonplussed. "And what does that have to do with me? I support neither faction; they are both too extreme."

Lytek smiled nervously, "Yes, but there is a–situation–at the Cult's Sequestered Tabernacle training camp. There is an elder Abyssal there who, amazingly, desires very much to become a Solar."

Huro was surprised to hear this, though again his face showed nothing. "An Abyssal wanting to become a Solar," he mused. "Interesting."

The god continued, "And I am sure you will agree that fewer Abyssal Essences is in the best interest of Creation." Huro hesitated, beginning to be convinced, and Lytek pressed his advantage, playing the one card he knew that the martial artist could not turn down. "Additionally, this Abyssal is something of a martial artist. I am given to understand that he has mastered three styles."

Well, Huro Tsin certainly would not refuse a potential new student, so he asked, "And what would you have me do about it?"

Lytek beamed. "Just go to the Sequestered Tabernacle, near Whitewall, and help him in whatever way you can. Gate 33 will get you to Whitewall" He placed a hand on Huro's shoulder. "I'm so glad you are willing to assist me in this."

Reflexes long since honed to near-perfection, Huro batted Lytek's hand away without even thinking. He didn't really care to be touched. "Sorry," he said, a touch sarcastically, "Reflexes."

Huro returned to his dojo to leave his eldest pupil in charge and to inform his students that he would return 'soon.' He then headed for the Adamant Wall and Gate 33. The celestial lions bowed respectfully to him as he left Heaven and entered Creation.

Huro found himself in the center of Whitewall and lost no time in leaving the city, making his way through the mountains towards the Sequestered Tabernacle. As he walked, he was suddenly aware that he was about to be ambushed. In the approximately three seconds he had as warning, he activated the Charm Perfection in Life, which would facilitate his ability to dodge attacks, and assumed a defensive stance, wielding his starmetal nunchaku. Ten Fair Folk leapt out in front of him, scantily clad, but heavily armed. They grinned and drew on Essence. From the pores of each fae flowed swirls of rainbow-colored liquid that rapidly formed into full body armor. The colors continued to swirl and shift in quite a nauseating manner. Given yet another moment's respite, Huro activated a combo of martial arts forms and stood ready for them. All of them attacked practically simultaneously. Huro was able, just barely, to dodge or parry every attack. Two of the fae had attempted to use charms that he then redirected. The pair shrieked as multicolored acid splashed their skin, burning on contact. Huro spent more Essence, unconcerned for how much he used as he was gaining it back thanks to his Charm Joy in Adversity Stance. He launched into a veritable whirlwind of attacks with the Charm Thumbnail Spider March that slaughtered six of the Fair Folk at once. In another few seconds, he had dropped the rest as well.

"Stupid fae," Huro muttered as he went calmly on his way. As far as he was concerned, the fact that they were outside of fate was ample proof that they should never have existed. While he wouldn't actively hunt them (leave that to the Lunars, that's what they're good at), he would not miss an opportunity to end the Fair Folk's existence when they made it convenient.

The Exalt continued on his way, suddenly coming through the clouds to a place where the rough terrain changed to lush grass. The gleaming white and gold five-sided structure of the Sequestered Tabernacle rose before him, its massive gold doors gleaming in the sunlight. Huro paused for a moment, admiring the architecture of the Manse, then strode forward and knocked on the doors. They opened slowly and a mortal in the unadorned white robes of a novice looked Huro up and down. "What is your business here?" the young man asked cautiously.

Huro merely raised an eyebrow and channeled a tiny amount of Essence to cause his anima to flare. A violet circle appeared on the floor beneath his feet, a stylized dragon in the circle and a prayer to Saturn written in Old Realm surrounding it. His Caste Mark shone with an intense violet light as well.

The mortal trembled, then fell to the floor, prostrating himself and begging forgiveness. "Forgive me Shining One, I did not know who you were. I am sorry, I did not realize--"

"Get up," Huro interrupted him impatiently. _Mortals_, he thought to himself. Then he spoke to the novice again. "There is a...dark...Shining One here, is there not? Where is he?"

"Dark?" The mortal looked confused for a moment. "Oh! I know who you mean! He's really good at martial arts but he doesn't come out of his room a lot. We don't get to see him much but he's really handsome and really powerful." He began leading Huro down the hallway, still chattering on about how much he loved the 'dark' Shining One. They finally stopped before a door unlike any other they had passed so far. While everything else in the place was made of white marble, this was of black marble and resembled nothing so much as the door to a crypt. The novice said, "This is where the dark Shining One lives. He never has visitors; he doesn't seem to like them." He bowed low and scampered off down the hallway.

Huro knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Putting his ear to the door, he listened carefully. The Exalt's sharp ears picked up the sound of a heart beating slightly faster than normal and of footfalls whose rhythm seemed to indicate someone practicing martial arts. He opened the door and walked in. He had been polite enough by knocking, after all. The inside of the room was just like a crypt, down to the smallest detail. Everything was done in cold gray marble. On the other side of a long stone slab, a man was going smoothly through the motions of a form Huro did not readily recognize. After watching for a moment, the Sidereal walked around the slab and easily parried the other Exalt's movements as he whirled around. They stood staring at each other for a moment. The Abyssal was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. His gleaming raven hair was pulled back. His skin was ivory pale, though his lips were ruby red. He was dressed in a simple loose black tunic and pants, and he was barefoot. A black ring surrounding a black circle was the only thing that marred his perfect face, set in the middle of his forehead above his glittering black eyes.

The Abyssal stepped back and took up a defensive stance. Huro, on the other hand, stood calmly, the tips of his fingers together and his hands at waist height in a peaceful gesture. He said, "I noticed that style you were using, but I don't recall it off-hand."

The Abyssal nodded warily. "It's Hungry Ghost Style."

"Ah," said Huro in comprehension, "the Abyssal style. I had a–close associate–I suppose most would call him a friend–who used that style."

"Who are you?" the Abyssal asked suspiciously.

"One who has been sent to help you achieve what you desire."

"What I desire..." the Abyssal mused.

Huro nodded slightly. "I am told you wish to become a Shining One again."

A hint of a smile appeared on the Abyssal's face and he replied, "An interesting way to put it, but yes, I do want to become a Solar. How exactly do you intend to help me?"

The Sidereal thought for a moment. "I will use my resources and connections and those of the Cult to research a way you may be changed into a Solar."

The Abyssal chuckled. "Somehow I doubt you will find Venerable Silk very prepared to help. He doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Venerable Silk..." Huro grumbled.

"You know of him then?" At Huro's nod, the Abyssal smiled.

"He's such a politician," Huro noted.

The Abyssal nodded in agreement. "Which is likely part of why he doesn't like me, as I suppose I am one as well. And then there's the fact that I was sent here to overthrow him and gain control over the Cult."

Huro raised an eyebrow. "I had noticed your Mark bears a striking similarity to the Eclipse Solars. Bunch of bureaucrats."

The Abyssal smiled. "Moonshadow Caste," he said in explanation. "And you have yet to even reveal your name."

The Sidereal paused a moment before replying, "I'm Huro."

"Just Huro?" the Abyssal prodded.

"My name is Huro Tsin, but I answer to Huro," he clarified.

The Abyssal offered his hand. "I am Hissing of Black Serpents." He grimaced slightly. "My apologies for the ridiculous title; it is the only name I can claim."

Huro grasped the offered hand, noting that Hissing of Black Serpent's skin was icy cold.

The talk turned to Huro's previous Abyssal associate Dark Knight of the Iron Crown and their Circle's activities. Huro told about their defeat of the Scarlet Empress in great detail. After his story, the conversation turned back to martial arts.

"What styles do you know, other than Hungry Ghost?" Huro asked.

"Water Dragon and Tiger Style," Hissing of Black Serpents responded.

"I also am a master of those styles," Huro said, "as well as Air Dragon and several styles I am forbidden to say too much of, ones that are unique to my kind." He raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps we could arrange a demonstration for the mortals."

Hissing of Black Serpents smiled. "They impress easily enough. There are ceremonies at every sunset. If you would like, we could spar at tomorrow's sunset service."

The barest hint of a smile appeared on Huro's face. "I would like that."


	2. Chapter 2

-A/N: This is actually the first half of the first real session for this story. It was supposed to have taken the whole four-hour session that we had, but only took two and a half. But I don't have the rest written up yet (it should be quite amusing though, as my players decided that the rest of the session would be concerned with completely screwing over Venerable Silk, the Sidereal in charge of the Sequestered Tabernacle). I'll get that part out as soon as I'm able.

The next day at sunset, the novices, acolytes, young Solars, and a smattering of others were gathered in front of an altar that looked rather like a theatrical stage. The younger mortals had been drinking water laced with hallucinogens (though of course they didn't know that) and were ripe to be awed. Hissing of Black Serpents and Huro Tsin stood behind the doors that led to the alter. Amaya, patron Solar saint of the Tabernacle, and the apparent leader, announced that two Shining Ones would be demonstrating two Immaculate styles so that they might better recognize them and thus avoid Dragon-Blooded users of them. To loud cheers from the crowd, Hissing of Black Serpents activated his anima and walked out. A smoke-like serpent twined around his body, sparkling with purple and green, while the black circle within a ring on his forehead split open and began to bleed. He assumed the flowing movements of the Water Dragon Style. Huro activated his anima and came out as well, using the acrobatic Air Dragon Style. The two began demonstrating the forms flawlessly in a perfect dance such that they never made actual contact. The mortals were thrilled, most passing out or going into ecstatic seizures. The younger Solars stared in open-mouthed awe. An Elder Solar sorceress in the back smiled slightly, recognizing the pair to be masters of their art.

The Twilight Caste, known as Khan, rose and made her way to the area behind the altar, catching up with the other two Shining Ones. "I was not expecting such a display. It was...impressive. What was the occasion?"

Huro smiled wryly. "I'm here," was his reply.

Khan returned the smile in kind and turned to the Abyssal. "I have heard of your presence here but never actually seen you. I'm Khan, and you are...?"

He grimaced as he answered, "Hissing of Black Serpents. My apologies, that is what I am called."

Khan continued, "I hear you desire to become a Solar." Hissing of Black Serpents nodded.

Moments later, a gold streak zoomed into the room and rapidly circled each Exalt, finally landing on Huro's hand. It was a gilded mechanical bird. Huro peered at it in confusion. Hissing of Black Serpents recognized the bird as an Artifact messenger. "It has a message for you, apparently," he said quietly.

Huro held the bird up to his ear. A woman's voice whispered into his ear, "We have a new Shining One about five miles south of the Tabernacle. We've been attacked by the Wyld Hunt. We can't hold out much longer." Huro looked at the bird, murmured, "We're coming," and tossed it into the air. The gold bird zipped away again.

"What was the message?" Hissing of Black Serpents asked.

"A new Solar and its escorts from the Cult have been attacked by the Wyld Hunt," Huro responded.

"How far?" was Khan's question.

The Sidereal answered, "Five miles south of here. So you're coming?"

"Of course," Khan said haughtily, "I cannot let a new Shining One be killed by those filthy Dragon-Bloods. And I can get us there more quickly than you can. Unless you can beat six seconds?"

"No, running might take a little longer than that," Huro conceded grudgingly.

Khan turned to Hissing of Black Serpents again. "Would you like to come and see just what a Solar is capable of?"

Hissing of Black Serpents replied, "I will come, and perhaps you will see just what an Abyssal is capable of."

The trio prepared for battle, activating various Charms. Khan cringed as blood came from Hissing of Black Serpents's pores and formed glistening dark red armor. The Abyssal and Huro placed their hands on Khan's shoulders and she activated her spell Travel Without Distance. She glowed bright gold and whirling Essence clouds formed around the three Exalts. With a loud whooshing noise, they vanished from the Tabernacle and appeared on a hill overlooking a scene of battle. In front of the smoking remains of a safe house, the new Solar was surrounded by dead mortals from the Cult and a dozen living mortals from the Wyld Hunt. A Dragon-Blood with the Cult fell before the onslaught as the Circle arrived. Their appearance drew the attention of the three Immaculate monks there, an Earth-Aspected male, a Fire-Aspected male, and a Wood-Aspected female. Flames rose from the second of the three. At the arrival of the Celestial Exalts, the Dragon-Bloods screamed "Anathema!" and charged toward them, the Earth and Wood Immaculates flinging chakrams which were easily dodged by Huro and Hissing of Black Serpents.

Huro immediately moved in on the Wood Aspect, dodging another chakram as he did. Khan swung her orichalcum fighting chains, entangling the Fire Aspect. She sustained a minor burn from his flames in the process. Hissing of Black Serpents advanced on the remaining Dragon-Blood, contemptuously avoiding the jade chakram he threw. Not even bothering with his nunchucks, Huro engaged the Wood Aspect in hand-to-hand combat. Her strike flew wide and his hands glowed red as he hit her twice in succession. Khan pulled out her sword, intending to lop off the Fire Aspect's head, but only nicked his shoulder a bit. Hissing of Black Serpents dodged a punch from the Earth Aspect and grazed him with his soulsteel razor claws. Meanwhile the new Solar had killed several of her attackers.

The Sidereal continued to beat the Wood Aspect into unconsciousness. Khan wrapped her chains around the Fire Aspect's neck and snapped it as Huro activated a Charm. The incapacitated Dragon-Bloods and all of the dying mortals, save for the six still attacking the new Solar, sank into the ground. Hissing of Black Serpents continued to inflict only minor damage on his opponent. While Huro went to kill the remaining mortals harassing the young one, Khan decided to try and steal the Abyssal's kill. She fired off a flaming arrow that somehow only slightly singed the Earth Aspect. She put away the bow and used her fighting chains again, pulling him over to her easily. Hissing of Black Serpents scowled and raised a hand. A bolt of pure darkness shot from his palm and vaporized the Dragon-Blood. Khan's chains fell limp and empty.

Hissing of Black Serpents dragged the six dying mortals aside to discreetly feed on their blood. Khan, very carefully not looking the Abyssal's way, hurried to the distraught Zenith Caste Solar (Her Caste Mark was blazing almost as brightly as Khan's own). She knelt where the young one had fallen to her knees (just after Huro had killed her attackers) and murmured "You fought well today."

When Hissing of Black Serpents was finished, he discreetly wiped his mouth and deactivated his Crimson Petal Armor, walking over to join the others. "You can do your little clean-up trick again, if you like," he told Huro.

Huro grimaced slightly at being reduced to a janitor, but he was the only one who had such a Charm, so he used it without complaint.


	3. Chapter 3

-A/N: This is the rest of the most recent session.After my players finished the Wyld Hunt battle in just 2 and a half hours of our 4-hour session, I was a bit at a loss for what to do, so I decided to let Huro have his meeting with Venerable Silk, and that's when all hell broke loose.-

Khan picked up the shell-shocked new Solar and said, "We're going to take you somewhere safe." The other two Elder Exalts placed a hand on Khan's shoulders and she transported the four of them to the front of the Sequestered Tabernacle and strode through the gold doors. As they entered, a handsome young man came down the hallway talking quietly to an acolyte. Khan recognized the man as Vir Sanam, a servant and advisor, no one really important. But Huro knew that it was Venerable Silk, the Serenity Caste Sidereal that ran the Sequestered Tabernacle from behind the Solar Amaya, whom everyone thought was the true leader of the training camp. They stopped at the sight of the blazing animas of the Exalts. Hissing of Black Serpents darted down another hallway and out of sight. "What is all this?" Venerable Silk asked.

Khan answered nonchalantly, "A message came that this young Shining One was being set upon by the Wyld Hunt, so we took care of it."

Huro added, "I believe the message came to me by mistake, but there was no time to alert anyone else." He was not making excuses, merely stating the truth.

Venerable Silk nodded slowly. "I will see that the Shining One is properly cared for." He motioned to the acolyte, who moved forward to lead the Solar away. Khan nodded encouragingly. Venerable Silk turned his attention to Huro. "I don't believe I have seen you here before. Perhaps we can talk in my quarters after you have had a chance to freshen up?"

Huro inclined his head slightly. "I will see you then." The two Sidereals headed off in opposite directions to their chambers, ignoring Khan's confusion at the simple servant wishing to speak to... who was it now? There was some guy that had fought by her side, she remembered that much. Khan shrugged and went to her room to meditate.

A few hours later, Huro Tsin walked purposefully through the halls of the Tabernacle, stopping before a pink marble door, the only one of its kind in the building. It was one more than there should be, in Huro's opinion. But Venerable Silk was a Serenity Caste, after all, so he must be gay. Huro knocked firmly on the door. A slight scuffling and rapidly stifled giggles emanated from beyond it. Huro grimaced and waited patiently. _Serenity Caste_, he thought scornfully. Moments later, the door flew open and a pair of females (a Solar and a Dragon-Blood, Huro noted) scurried out past the Sidereal. The handsome, boyish Chosen of Venus came more calmly to the door to greet the stoic Chosen of Saturn.

Huro entered, Venerable Silk closing the door behind him. "So," Venerable Silk said, "what in Creation brings you to the Sequestered Tabernacle, Huro?"

The other Sidereal raised an eyebrow. "I heard of your little–Abyssal–situation."

"Ah, yes." Venerable Silk winced. "Hissing of Black Serpents. What are you intending to do about him, though?"

Huro replied, "I merely intend to keep an eye on him. And if it seems it is his time for ending, well, that's my department, isn't it?"

Venerable Silk smiled. "You realize he isn't supposed to leave the Tabernacle, yes? Was he not with you earlier?"

"I thought it might be a good way to work off steam and at the same time accomplish the Cult's duties." Huro shrugged.

"In future I would appreciate it if you would keep him from leaving the Sequestered Tabernacle. He is dangerous enough as is, and I prefer to know where he is at all times." Venerable Silk smiled challengingly at Huro.

Huro replied calmly, "Well, if we are to convert him into a Solar, it will be best to conduct any experiments away from your precious Shining Ones. And it may prevent any incidents involving Hissing of Black Serpents and mortals mysteriously dying."

Venerable Silk acquiesced grudgingly and said, "Just keep him out of trouble or I will be forced to hold you responsible. He gestured dismissively.

Huro raised an eyebrow, said, "I leave at my own pleasure," and left, his mind working on how he could turn this little episode to his advantage.

The next morning, Khan decided to seek out... well, whoever it was. Huro happened to be looking for her as well, and as she turned a corner, he was suddenly there in front of her. "Good morning," he said calmly.

"Good morning," she replied. "I was just looking for you. Why did Vir Sanam want to talk to you last night, anyway? I hope he showed you the proper respect."

This was too good an opening for Huro to pass up. "Actually he was rather impolite. He insisted that I prevent Hissing of Black Serpents from leaving the Tabernacle in future." He shrugged. The seed was planted.

Khan's face was quite an amusing sight. First there was the shock that anyone of such a lowly station in the Tabernacle would show such impudence to a Shining One. That quickly melted into fury at Vir Sanam for daring to order the martial artist around. "I think I will have to have a few words with him," Khan said decisively. "You should stay out of sight if you come along."

Huro nodded and moved slightly into the shadows, vanishing from view. A rare smile crossed his face as he followed Khan from the shadows. This was just too easy.

Upon arriving in front of the pink marble door, Khan rapped firmly and purposefully. Several moments passed before the door opened to reveal a slightly rumpled Vir Sanam. He had apparently slept in. Khan lost no time in beginning to berate him.

The scene was most amusing to Huro. At Khan's furious rant, Venerable Silk opened his mouth angrily and then seemed to catch himself. Huro grinned in his hiding place as the other Sidereal's face went from furious to shocked to frustrated in a matter of seconds. He couldn't do anything without ruining his resplendent destiny, which would anger the pattern spiders, which would be far worse than any punishment Khan decided to mete out.

Or so he thought. Khan finished her rant by saying, "For insulting a Shining One, I expect you to perform the lowest tasks in the Tabernacle for the next month. Mucking out stables, kitchen duty, whatever, that is all you will be doing. And I will know if you shirk your new duties." With that, she turned and strode out of the room.

Khan immediately acted on her words by posting notices that Vir Sanam was to perform the said duties for a month and that anyone seeing him do otherwise should report to her. Then, she and Huro decided to check up on Hissing of Black Serpents. They arrived at the black door and knocked. There was no answer. Huro strode in, and Khan followed more cautiously. The Abyssal sat on the slab cross-legged, his back to them, meditating.

"Good morning," Huro said calmly.

Hissing of Black Serpents turned at the interruption, and smiled at the other two Exalts. "What brings you here?" he asked.

Khan informed the Abyssal of what had happened with Vir Sanam. He raised an eyebrow at Huro. He clearly understood quite a bit of what was going on, but said nothing aloud. Instead, he laughed and congratulated Khan on taking the uppity servant down a few notches.


End file.
